


In Secret

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Lizzie just turned 18 and she now has a big crush on Raymond, her dad's friend. Her dad is away on a business trip and Raymond is looking after the house, and her, until he gets back. Lizzie's crush leads to sexual tension.





	In Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dry Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459136) by [cress26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cress26/pseuds/cress26). 



> This fic was inspired by two things: the story Dry Run by cress26 here on the archive and the song  
> “Simple Girl” by IAMX: https://youtu.be/Ty2jOvhJwoo
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Blacklist or the characters, this is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

 Liz was walking home from a coffee shop and she felt excited because her dad’s friend, Raymond, would be house-sitting and keeping her company. Her dad was away on business for several days. Liz was happy to have the chance to spend some one-on-one time with Raymond; he was so interesting and charming. She’d very recently developed some new feelings towards him, and she now had a huge crush on him. It made her feel a bit silly since he was much older, he was her dad’s friend, and he wouldn’t be interested, but she couldn’t help it. The rain was starting to pour and she got soaked just as she reached the walkway to her house. She thought it was refreshing, because it was a very hot summer day. She opened the front door and went inside.

 Raymond heard the front door and he knew Lizzie was home, so he walked upstairs from the basement to greet her. Liz noticed he was carrying a bottle of wine and he was dressed in a black button-down shirt and casual pants instead of a suit, which he usually wore. She was so happy to see him. Raymond noticed Lizzie was drenched.

 “Lizzie…you’re soaking wet!” He said. 

 She beamed at him. 

 “Hi, Raymond…yeah, it just started pouring.” She said. 

 “I’ll get a towel.” He said.

 He went to put the wine bottle down on the kitchen counter, then he grabbed a big fluffy towel from the linen closet and returned to her. 

 “How are you, sweetheart?” He asked as he wrapped the towel around her and started rubbing.

 Liz started blushing. Raymond noticed her cheeks turning pink and he thought perhaps he’d embarrassed her.

 “Fine, thanks…” She said.

 She was gazing into his eyes as he stood close in front of her. His cologne was subtle and lovely; he smelled so nice.

 “How are you?” She asked quietly. 

 “I’m fine, thanks, Lizzie.” He said, noticing her staring at him. 

 Raymond realized he should probably leave Lizzie to dry herself off, so he stepped back. Liz put the towel over her hair and dried off, but her tank top and shorts were wet. When she took the towel off and looked back up at Raymond, she saw that he was surveying her appearance. She wondered what he thought of her. He caught himself looking at her wet legs and the line of her bra under the wet tank top. He felt bad and distracted himself by going into the kitchen, but she followed him. Raymond got the corkscrew out and opened the bottle of wine while Lizzie just watched him. 

 “You should probably get out of those wet clothes, Lizzie.” He said.

 “Yeah, I’ll go get changed.” She said, then she headed off to her bedroom. 

 Raymond poured himself a glass of wine and then walked into the living room to sit on the sofa with a newspaper. Liz was in her bedroom, looking through her clothes, trying to decide what she should wear. She still wanted to look attractive, even if Raymond wasn’t interested in her. She put on her pink panties and bra with black bows on them and then she put a very low-cut tank top on with very short denim shorts.

 Raymond was a little startled when Lizzie appeared in the living room, looking even more scantily clad than she had when she got home. She walked past him and he got a waft of sweet coconut-scented products. She smelled delicious. He took a sip of wine, leaned back and crossed his legs as she sat down next to him on the sofa. 

 Liz glanced over at Raymond and he seemed to be avoiding looking at her. 

 “Um…Raymond…” She began. 

 That got his attention. 

 “What is it, sweetheart?” He asked, looking at her. 

 “Can I try some of your wine?” She said, eyeing his glass. 

 “Oh…uh, no, I don’t think that would be a good idea.” He said. 

 “I’ve had coolers and some beer before…” She said. 

 Raymond raised his eyebrows. 

 “Have you?” He asked, intrigued by Lizzie’s naughtiness. 

 She chuckled. 

 “Yeah. I’ll just have a sip, don’t worry.” She said. 

 He was surprised when Lizzie suddenly lifted his glass out of his hand. He watched her take a sip and then hand it back to him. Lizzie made an “mm” noise and licked her lips. He thought it was adorable. 

 “Did you enjoy it?” He asked, amused. 

 “Yeah, actually. Thanks…” She said. 

 “…You’re welcome.” He said. 

 Raymond brought his glass up to take another sip and he could smell Lizzie’s fruity lipgloss on it; it also smelled delicious. For a moment, he was driven to distraction and he wondered if it tasted as good as it smelled. He mentally scolded himself and took a sip. He sensed her staring at him again. 

 “Would you like to watch TV or something?” He asked. 

 “No, I’m good.” She said simply. 

 Liz wanted to talk with Raymond, hold his attention, be close to him; she wasn’t interested in TV. She changed positions so that her back was against the arm of the sofa and her legs and feet were close to Raymond’s side. Raymond noticed Lizzie had her knees up and her legs were ever so slightly apart, so he had to effortfully avoid looking down. Her tiny shorts barely covered anything, so he would definitely see her inner thighs and her butt cheeks; he wanted to avoid doing that, if possible, for both their sakes. 

 “Did you do anything fun today?” Liz asked. 

 Raymond was happy to have a distraction.

 “Not particularly.” He said, smiling. 

 Lizzie laughed, which delighted him. 

 “Are you looking forward to going off to college in September?” He asked. 

 “Yeah, but…I’ll be sad to move away…” She said. 

 “It will be fine. I’m sure you’ll have the time of your life.” He said. 

 Liz sighed longingly and rested her head back against the arm of the sofa. Raymond felt a stirring in his trousers. 

 “So, your dad is away for…how long again?” He asked, feeling slightly worried. 

 Liz couldn’t see Raymond through her knees so she parted her legs. This made matters much worse for him. 

 “Four, maybe five days. Are you bored already?” She said. 

 Raymond looked at her face and then stole a glance at her crotch area, barely covered by the denim shorts. He shifted on the sofa.

 “No, of course not. This is my second home…come to think of it, this is basically my only home.” He said. 

 Liz studied his face and thought she saw a brief flicker of sadness, but it vanished so quickly, she wasn’t sure. 

 “I’m glad you like it here. I like having you here…” She said, still talking to him through the gap between her knees. 

 They went quiet and Liz relaxed and closed her eyes. He stole another glance between her thighs; he mentally scolded himself again and he also realized he must be masochistic. Why else would he keep torturing himself this way? He put his empty glass down on the coffee table, then he heard Lizzie groan. 

 “Ugh, this is not very comfy.” She said, sitting up. 

 Raymond was shocked when Lizzie moved closer to him and put her head on his thigh as she lay down on her side. He was stunned for several moments. 

 “Uh, Lizzie…what are you doing?” He said delicately. 

 “Napping.” She said. 

 “…On me?” He asked. 

 “Mhmm.” She responded softly. 

 Raymond was uneasy about this, but he didn’t want to just get up and take off on her. She looked so sweet and cozy. Liz felt naughty for getting so inappropriately close to Raymond, but it was fantastic. She was thrilled, and in her mind, she was squealing and jumping up and down. She nuzzled into his upper thigh and slid her hand to his inner thigh. She heard him sigh quietly. Raymond was puzzled. Did Lizzie not know how inappropriate this was, or did she just not care? He started to see the funny side, however.

 “What am I supposed to do while you sleep on me?” He joked.

 “I dunno. What do you want to do, Raymond?” She said. 

 Again, Raymond wasn’t sure if she was intending to flirt with him or not. 

 “…I…don’t know. I guess I’ll just sit here.” He said. 

 Liz sat up and kept her face very close to Raymond’s.

 “I don’t have to nap. We can do something else.” She said. 

 Raymond studied Lizzie up close and he had the urge to close the short distance between them and kiss her sweet, glossy, luscious lips. Liz wished she had the guts to lean in and kiss Raymond; she was so incredibly attracted to him. She looked into his captivating green eyes and then she studied his handsome face and soft, very kissable lips. 

 “What else would you like to do, Lizzie?” He asked quietly.

 Raymond was kicking himself for asking that question, meanwhile Liz was ecstatic that he seemed to be flirting with her. They stayed very close together. Liz shrugged, not knowing what to say. She felt her cheeks getting warm. Raymond saw that she was blushing and gazing at him hopefully. He thought he’d better distract them both.

 “Okay, sweetheart…how about…we see if there’s anything on TV.” He said. 

 Liz was extremely disappointed and she gaped at him as he reached for the remote and put the TV on. She moved away and just sat in the middle of the sofa as he flipped channels; she was sulking. Raymond felt bad, but he knew how ridiculously inappropriate it would be for him to get involved with her; he wished he were younger, or that she were older, or that she wasn’t his friend’s daughter. He looked over and saw the sullen expression on Lizzie’s face, so he turned the TV off. He felt powerless to deny her anything she wanted.

 “Lizzie…” Raymond began. 

 Liz turned to him, feeling somewhat hopeful again. 

 “I know you don’t want to watch TV. What would you really like to do?” He asked. 

 Liz appreciated him asking, but what was she supposed to say? That she wants to have sex with him?

 “Um…” She said, blushing again. 

 “Maybe we could…talk?” She said. 

 Raymond was relieved. 

 “Alright.” He said. 

 “…Um…what’s it like to fall in love? Like, how do you know if you’re in love with someone?” She asked. 

 Raymond was very much not relieved anymore. 

 “…Well, when you’re in love with someone, you want to spend a lot of time with them, be close to them, share everything with them...” He said, not wanting to go any further.

 Realizing Raymond wasn’t going to elaborate, Liz spoke.

 “Hm. Okay…but is it more intense than having a crush?” She asked. 

 “Yes.” He said. 

 “Oh.” She said. 

 Liz was now pretty sure she was in love with Raymond. 

 “I’ve never had a serious boyfriend, so I don’t really know…” She said. 

 Raymond was uncomfortable about where this conversation was going. 

 “Are you hungry? I could make supper.” He said spontaneously. 

 Liz almost laughed at the random question. 

 “Yeah, I’m getting hungry.” She said. 

 Raymond eagerly got off the sofa and went into the kitchen to prepare sandwiches and a salad. Liz offered to help, but he refused, so she flipped through the newspaper Raymond was looking at earlier. When supper was ready, they ate together and chatted about casual things like colleges, the weather, and Sam’s business trip. Raymond did the dishes for them afterwards and then they both had a chai tea as they sat in the living room again. Liz revelled in the smell and taste of it, especially since it reminded her of Raymond. They always had it when he visited. She wished she could kiss him and taste it on him. 

 Raymond watched Lizzie take a sip of tea, then as some of the tea dripped down the side of the mug, she caught it and sucked it off her finger. He studied her very carefully and appreciated her beauty. Liz noticed the intense look he was giving her, and she swallowed hard. She felt like he could just look at her and she would take all her clothes off. She giggled into her mug. 

 “What?” He asked gently. 

 “Nothing…this is nice.” She said. 

 “It is…” He said. 

 “So…Lizzie…why did you ask about love? Do you have a crush on someone?” He asked, thinking she might have a crush on a guy from school.

 Liz sighed. 

 “Yeah, I do, actually. But I don’t think he’s interested…” She said. 

 Raymond tilted his head and looked at her disappointed expression. He gave her a brief smile. 

 “That sometimes happens…but he’d be a fool to not be interested in you.” He said. 

 Liz smiled and giggled at the irony. Raymond was pleasantly surprised by her giggling again, and he smiled warmly at her. Liz felt like swooning. 

 “I’m glad my words of wisdom amuse you.” He said playfully. 

 Liz laughed and broke eye contact. 

 “Do you know him well? I mean, how do you know he’s not interested?” He asked. 

 “Um…I know him well. I just…um, Raymond…I feel silly.” She said. 

 “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be asking you about this.” He said. 

 “No, it’s…the person I have a crush on is _you_ …” She confessed. 

 Raymond was floored and he stared blankly at her as she blushed and looked nervous. He was in shock, but he saw how uncomfortable she was and he wanted to comfort her. 

 “Lizzie...” He began.

 Liz was expecting to be rejected or scolded, so she quickly got up from the sofa to leave the room, but then she felt Raymond’s hand take hold of hers. 

 “No no, it’s okay, sweetheart. Please, sit…” He said gently. 

 Liz sat down next to him again, but had trouble meeting his eyes. 

 “You don’t have to be embarrassed.” He said. 

 Raymond put his hand on Lizzie’s cheek to get her to look at him, but when her intense blue eyes met his, he was regretting touching her. She was gazing at him longingly again, even lustfully. He moved his hand away. 

 “…I’m flattered.” He said. 

 He crossed his legs and glanced at her a few times to gauge her response. Lizzie was still staring at him. 

 “You’ve boosted an old man’s ego.” He joked.

 He was trying to lighten the mood. It didn’t work. 

 “You’re not old, Raymond.” She said firmly. 

 Liz was determined to make the most of her time alone with Raymond. She moved closer and brought her face close to his. 

 “Lizzie…” He said. 

 Raymond was having a hard time moving away for some reason. Liz noticed he wasn’t backing away, so she felt encouraged. She got a bit closer so her lips were a couple of inches away from his. He was mentally kicking himself very hard, but as she got closer, his curiosity was getting the better of him. He wanted to feel those soft lips against his and taste her lipgloss. Raymond was also truly flattered, and knowing Lizzie wanted him was having a dizzying effect. All of a sudden, their lips brushed and it felt electrifying. Liz felt shaky all over and she was absolutely thrilled. Raymond felt himself getting hard as Lizzie’s lips timidly pressed against his for a kiss. He stayed very still, not quite wanting to return the kiss, but not wanting to pull away either. 

 Liz pressed her lips more firmly against Raymond’s, and she lightly touched his chest with her hands. She was worried he would stop her, but he didn’t. She kissed him softly and shyly a few times and reluctantly pulled back to look at him. He looked surprised but also pleased. He didn’t say anything, so she got closer and their lips touched again. Raymond was in disbelief that this was happening, and that he was letting it happen, but he couldn’t seem to put a stop to it. He felt very weak-willed but he always had a soft spot for Lizzie.

 Liz felt warm, aroused, and like her whole body was vibrating with excitement. Her hands trembled lightly on his chest. Raymond felt her trembling and he instinctively put his hands over hers. He felt her excitedly kiss him and he just couldn’t resist any longer; he returned her kiss, causing her to whimper very quietly. It was the sweetest sound. Liz felt Raymond’s lips gliding over hers and she felt a very slow, warm gushing sensation as her panties became wet. She was surprised that a kiss turned her on this much. She then felt his tongue gently nudge her lips and she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. 

 For a while, Raymond was lost in the pleasure of kissing Lizzie, and it seemed reality was suspended, but when they stopped kissing to look at each other again he was brought back to reality. He realized what he was doing and he felt terrible. 

 “Lizzie, I’m terribly sorry. I shouldn’t be doing this.” He said. 

 He gave her hands a quick squeeze and then let go of them. Raymond got up from the sofa and went into the guest bedroom to get away. He lay down on his back on the bed and put his hand over his eyes as his mind reeled. He groaned quietly and wondered what was wrong with him. 

 Liz was left astonished on the sofa and she was craving more from Raymond. She didn’t see what was so bad about what they were doing. It felt amazing and they liked each other, plus her dad was away for days. She stubbornly got up and went down the hall to the guest bedroom. 

 Raymond suddenly felt Lizzie joining him on the bed and he took his hand away from his eyes to look at her. 

 “Lizzie, what are you doing?” He asked incredulously. 

 “…Raymond, is it so wrong to kiss each other?” She asked, also incredulously. 

 “Yes.” He said plainly. 

 “Well I don’t care.” She said. 

 Liz lay down beside Raymond and put her hand on his chest, then she wandered down to his abdomen, where her hand rested on his belt. Raymond couldn’t help smiling wryly; he never thought he’d almost be ravished by a teenaged girl. 

 “We can’t…do anything, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “But. I _want_ to. I really like you, and I don’t have a boyfriend…I’d like to be with you…” She said. 

 Raymond looked over at her and she looked sad. Lizzie’s eyes were getting misty; _oh god_ , he thought. He knew he couldn’t resist Lizzie when she was sad. 

 “Please, Raymond?” She said. 

 Raymond sighed. 

 “…Come here…” He said. 

 He put his arm around her and she snuggled up to him. Liz felt comforted and she thoroughly enjoyed this precious moment with Raymond. 

 “I can cuddle with you, but that’s it…okay?” He said gently. 

 Liz sighed. 

 “…Okay.” She said quietly. 

 They went silent. Raymond was staring at the ceiling and Liz was looking at him while she rested on his shoulder. She looked at his face and then down at his black shirt; she couldn’t resist running her hand over the soft material of his shirt. Raymond squeezed her to his side for a moment. 

 “Lizzie. Don’t be naughty…” He said lightheartedly. 

 “I’m not. I’m being cuddly.” She said defiantly. 

 They both smiled, then Liz carried on feeling his shirt—and his chest under it. 

 “Shouldn’t you like someone your own age?” Raymond asked. 

 “Ugh…they’re just…immature.” Liz complained. 

 “Well, I’m afraid I’m _too_ mature for you, Lizzie. It would be much better for you to find someone at least _close_ to your age.” He said. 

 Liz was getting frustrated by being constantly rebuffed. 

 “I don’t want to.” She said firmly. 

 Raymond decided to drop the issue, but Lizzie carried on angrily. 

 “Besides, I’m not a kid. I’m a young woman.” She said. 

 “Yes, you are…” He said.

 Liz relaxed again and snuggled up closer to Raymond. They cuddled for quite a while, then Raymond decided they should get to bed early—separately. They sat up and he got off the bed. 

 “We should go to bed…I mean separately.” He said, feeling dirty. 

 Liz sighed. 

 “Yeah, I know. I’ll go get ready for bed.” She said, then she went to her bedroom. 

 Liz looked through her pyjamas and chose to take off her bra and just wear a nightshirt with her panties. She went and brushed her teeth and then hovered in Raymond’s doorway. He was in a t-shirt and boxers and she gaped at him. She checked him out thoroughly, what with this being the first time she’d seen him in a state of undress. Raymond briefly surveyed Lizzie in her nightshirt and he noticed she wasn’t wearing a bra, but he quickly focused on her face. 

 “Night, Raymond…” She said quietly. 

 “Goodnight, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz went back into her bedroom and read a magazine by lamplight while Raymond went into the bathroom to wash up before bed. She was reading about women hooking up with men and about the ‘best’ positions for having sex, and she felt so horny. She sighed frustratedly and tossed the magazine on the floor. Then she noticed a big spider on the wall, so she quickly jumped out of bed. 

 Raymond had just finished brushing his teeth when there was a knock the door. He opened it and saw Lizzie looked worried. 

 “What’s wrong?” He asked. 

 “There’s a huge spider in my room.” She said. 

 Raymond smiled and just adored Lizzie for a few moments, then he grabbed a tissue and went to her room with her. 

 “Where is it?” He asked, looking around. 

 The spider had vanished. 

 “It’s not there now. I don’t know where it went. It could be in my bed!” She said. 

 Liz nervously glanced around and then looked at Raymond. 

 “I’m not gonna be able to sleep now.” She said. 

 “It’s probably long gone…besides, they’re more scared of you than you are of them.” He said. 

 “I don’t think so!” She said, looking around again. 

 “You could have the guest bedroom and I’ll sleep in here, if you want.” He offered. 

 Liz considered it. 

 “No, it’s okay. I’m just being silly. Thanks anyway.” She said. 

 “Okay sweetheart. Well, goodnight.” He said. 

 “Night.” She said. 

 Raymond went to the guest bedroom while Liz fluffed the blankets on her bed to see if there were any spiders hiding there. Then she got into bed and turned the lamp off. She still felt creeped out. 

 Raymond got into bed and turned the lamp off. He reflected on his strange day with Lizzie; he never expected her to develop a crush on him, never mind to such an extent. He was unnerved and yet turned on by how much she wanted him. Raymond sighed and tried to get to sleep. After tossing and turning for a long time, he finally dozed off. A short while later, he was woken up by a weight on the bed. He realized Lizzie was getting into bed with him, and he was astonished. 

 “What are you doing?” He asked. 

 “I can’t sleep in there.” She said, getting under the blankets. 

 Raymond was tired, and he was amused by Lizzie, so he just let her do what she wanted. 

 “Fine.” He said. 

 Liz wished they could cuddle again and that he would fall for her like she’d fallen for him. However, she knew that wasn’t likely to happen, so she respected his personal space and stayed on her side of the bed. She got comfy, then easily dozed off to sleep. 

 Sometime in the very early morning, Liz awoke feeling extremely horny. She realized Raymond was spooning her and suddenly the horniness made sense. She blushed and her heart started racing as she noticed his erection against her butt. Her panties were very wet from her arousal. Liz subtly pushed her butt back, wishing she could feel Raymond between her legs. Their position didn’t allow that, so she was doing the next best thing and just moving against him. 

 Raymond was somewhere between sleep and wakefulness when he noticed a warm body in front of him and the sweet scent of coconut; he felt a woman’s waist under his hand and could feel her gently nudging against his erection. He moved his hand to her lower abdomen and pulled her against him, then he heard a moan. Raymond woke up and realized what he was doing with Lizzie, and he quickly moved back. 

 “Oh f—I’m sorry, Lizzie. You should’ve elbowed me or something.” He said. 

 Liz was disappointed. She turned around to look at him. 

 “It’s okay, Raymond. I liked it…” She said lustfully.

 Raymond thought about how amazing it felt, and he was still very hard. He looked at the alarm clock and it showed 4:58 a.m., so he knew they should go back to sleep. He didn’t want that to happen again, but at the same time, he didn’t want to kick Lizzie out of his bed. It wasn’t her fault. 

 “Let’s just try to go back to sleep.” He said, then he turned to face the wall and pulled the blankets up over himself. 

 Liz was so incredibly horny, she was practically ready to throw herself at Raymond. She felt how wet her panties were and she decided to slip out of them. She subtly pulled them down, but then Raymond got curious and turned to see what Lizzie was doing in the dim light coming in through the open blinds. Liz froze as she was caught with her panties around her ankles. Raymond didn’t know what to say or do at this point, so he froze, too. Liz blushed furiously. 

 “I’m just taking them off ‘cause they’re…um…” She said. 

 Raymond put his hand up to stop her from saying anything else. 

 “That’s…none of my business.” He said. 

 Liz quickly took them off over her feet and tossed them on the floor. She thought she heard Raymond swear under his breath, then he turned to face the wall again and was unnaturally quiet. They were both bursting with sexual frustration and it was impossible to fall asleep. Liz considered going to her own room, but she was enjoying being close to Raymond. She even considered surreptitiously playing with herself, but she figured Raymond would catch her doing that, too. 

 Raymond abruptly turned onto his back and sighed loudly. He was rock hard and couldn’t stop thinking about how Lizzie was next to him, not wearing anything under her nightshirt, not to mention the way it felt when she was rubbing her butt against him. He sighed again. 

 “Are you okay?” Liz asked timidly. 

 “Yes. I just…can’t sleep.” Raymond replied. 

 “Sorry.” She said. 

 “What for?” He asked. 

 “For bothering you. I’ll go to my room.” She said as she sat up.

 “Don’t go, sweetheart.” He said. 

 She looked at him. 

 “You’re not bothering me.” He said. 

 “Well, I can’t sleep either…maybe it’s best if I go…” She said. 

 “You can if you want to…” He said. 

 Liz didn’t really want to leave, so she just lay down on her back; she rested her arms down by her sides. She was startled to feel Raymond’s hand on her abdomen, then he moved closer and put his arm around her waist. There was still some space between them, but when Liz lifted her hand up, she accidentally brushed against his erection. 

 “Oh..” She said very quietly, in almost a whimper. 

 Raymond stayed still and quiet, so then Liz deliberately did it again, this time gently running her hand along his length. She was revelling in the warmth through the silk boxers and how long he was when she heard him sigh. This was all driving Raymond crazy; he’d reached his breaking point. He knew Lizzie wanted him badly and she was extremely horny, and he couldn’t—or didn’t want to—resist anymore. He let her stroke him and although he felt guilty, it was exquisite. 

 Liz couldn’t believe he was letting her do this; she felt thrilled and she noticed she was becoming even more wet. She was craving Raymond more than she’d ever craved anything. She suddenly felt his warm hand return to her lower abdomen and slowly travel downward. Raymond could feel and hear Lizzie breathing heavily as he brought his hand down and under her nightshirt. He very gently ran his fingertips over her pubic hair and then he felt her open her legs for him. 

 “Is this what you want, Lizzie?” Raymond asked softly.

 “Yes.” Liz said emphatically.

 Hearing how much Lizzie was craving him, Raymond continued, and his fingers lightly stroked down along her warm, moist folds. Raymond nearly came in his boxers just from the feel of her. He wanted to be extra gentle, as he suspected Lizzie hadn’t had sex before, so he only pressed on her clit, which made her whimper. 

 Liz felt the jolts of pleasure from Raymond expertly touching her. She was distracted by this immense pleasure, but then she eagerly slid her hand into his boxers. She moaned as she explored his hot, silky smooth erection. Neither of them could really believe what they were doing. They both knew they should probably stop before going any further, but it felt too good to turn back. Liz started grinding her hips into Raymond’s hand, but then he stopped. 

 “Hold on, sweetheart.” He said. 

 Raymond reached over and turned the lamp on. They looked at each other. 

 “I want to see you better…” He said. 

 Liz blushed even more than she already was. They looked at each other and Liz got the courage up to take off her nightshirt and then Raymond looked at her adoringly, so she felt more sure of herself. She reached and lifted his shirt, so he took it off. Liz surveyed Raymond, now only wearing his boxers, and she excitedly bit her lip. She wanted him so badly. She timidly tugged at the waistband of his boxers to give him a not-so-subtle hint. He smiled and took off his boxers; he lay back and let Lizzie explore him with her eyes. She was blushing again. 

 “Can I…touch you again?” She asked. 

 “Yes…” He said quietly. 

 Raymond was still mentally scolding himself and he thought Sam would kill him if he ever found out, but he just couldn’t put an end to the situation. It was like trying to stop a freight train by putting your hand up in front of it. Liz eagerly grasped his erection and she watched lustfully as she stroked him. She looked up at his face and she was delighted to see that he closed his eyes for a few moments in pleasure, then he gazed lustfully at her. She tried tightening her grip slightly and stroking more firmly, and she heard him sigh. 

 “Is this good?” She asked. 

 “…Yes, Lizzie.” He said intensely. 

 Liz desperately wanted to pleasure Raymond, so she kissed him while she continued firmly moving her hand over him. He broke the kiss and gently took hold of her hand. She looked disappointed. 

 “You’re going to make me come if you keep doing that…” He explained. 

 Liz felt some wetness rush to her opening. 

 “Oh…” She said. 

 “Lay back, sweetheart…” He said gently. 

 They held each other’s gaze while she lay back. She watched him hover overtop of her. Raymond moved down and kissed her breasts. Liz closed her eyes and sighed with pleasure and she was surprised by how good it felt when he put his mouth over her nipple, gently licking and sucking it. She moaned quietly. After several moments, Raymond moved and did the same to her other nipple. Liz was breathing more heavily, especially when she felt his fingers return to her sensitive folds. 

 Raymond kissed and ran his tongue along Lizzie’s neck. Hearing her rapid breathing and the barely audible whimpers she was making encouraged him to press more firmly on her clit as his fingers went in circles. He wanted to make sure she was ready for him. Liz felt like she might orgasm and she was craving release, so she started grinding her hips into his hand, but he slowed down. 

 “Lizzie…do you want me to make love to you?” Raymond asked. 

 Liz felt nervous, but she couldn’t think of anything she wanted more. 

 “Yes.” She said breathily. 

 “Are you _sure_?” He asked. 

 “Yes, Raymond.” She said. 

 Raymond kissed Lizzie and then when she opened her legs for him, he got on top of her. He noticed she looked tense and her smile had faded. 

 “We don’t have to do this.” He reminded her. 

 “No, I want to.” She said. 

 “Is this…your first time, sweetheart?” He asked. 

 Liz blushed and swallowed hard. She just nodded. 

 “I’ll be very gentle. And you can tell me to stop at any point, okay?” He said. 

 “Okay.” She whispered. 

 Liz felt even more nervous now, but she was still extremely aroused. She felt Raymond rub against her clit and it felt amazing, so she relaxed again. She then felt him very gently nudge her opening. Lizzie tensed up, so Raymond just continued delicately nudging her, coating his tip with her fluid. Liz felt how slippery they were getting and it turned her on immensely. She moaned and grasped Raymond’s shoulders. She spread her legs farther apart and tried to relax enough for him to enter her. 

 “Okay, you can keep going…” She said quietly. 

 Raymond tried pushing in a little further but Lizzie was still very tight and tense. He kissed her for a long while, staying just barely inside her. She whimpered into the kiss and he carefully nudged her tight walls again; this time he was able to go a lot further. He looked at her and she gazed admiringly up at him; she was surprised and relieved it didn’t hurt as much as she expected. She initiated another kiss, and she felt him gently rocking with her until he was able to go all the way in. Raymond was enraptured by the feeling of being inside Lizzie; it was not only their first time together, it was her first time ever. He felt privileged that she’d chosen him. 

 “Are you alright, Lizzie?” He asked quietly, studying her face. 

 “Yeah.” She said breathily, then she smiled broadly. 

 Liz was so thrilled to be having sex with Raymond, she couldn’t help smiling and feeling very excited. Raymond smiled and adoringly kissed her. He slowly pulled back and she tensed up for a moment, so he paused before pushing in again. Liz was both puzzled and enthralled by the sensation of Raymond moving inside her; it would take some getting used to, but she liked it. 

 Raymond watched Lizzie’s face as he began moving more steadily. She tensed up a few times, but then she smiled lightly and closed her eyes. He absolutely adored her, and she was so beautiful. Lizzie was also young and innocent and he felt like he was corrupting her. He began to think he should just stop, but then she squirmed under him and moaned. He couldn’t stop. 

 Liz was completely smitten with Raymond and she was on cloud nine as they made love. She was getting used to the sensations and becoming more relaxed; she started enjoying it. The more relaxed she was and the more wet they got, the better it felt. Raymond could feel Lizzie loosening up and getting more slippery. Her soft moans also told him she was starting to enjoy it. He gently kissed her lips and then continued watching her. Liz looked into Raymond’s eyes and she blushed at the intense way he was looking at her. It turned her on even more. She felt him thrust slightly faster and harder and she was thrilled. 

 “Oh my god…” She whispered. 

 “Are you okay?” He asked quietly. 

 “Yes…Mmm that feels good…” She said. 

 Raymond had to stop himself from coming; after going slowly for a few moments, he quickened the pace again. Liz felt the pleasure building as she focused on the sensation of Raymond’s long hard member rubbing her slick walls. The gentle friction was creating a very pleasurable feeling, almost a vibration.

 “Oh god…Raymond…” She said breathily as she squirmed a little. 

 Raymond moaned and was having a hard time making it last. Lizzie’s pleasure and her slippery tight heat enveloping him were overwhelming. 

 “Lizzie…I’m going to come soon…” He said. 

 Liz got very excited. 

 “Oh yes…I wanna feel it…” She said eagerly. 

 Raymond felt very weak-willed, but he wanted to come inside her. Liz studied Raymond and watched him. She loved seeing the pleasure and concentration on his face. She was still getting closer to climaxing and watching him was heightening her own pleasure. Liz was wondering what it would feel like and if she’d be able to tell if Raymond came. She felt him thrust faster, which brought her even closer. All of a sudden, Raymond lost his rhythm and he moaned breathily; she then felt how warm and slippery they were as he continued moving inside her. Liz was thrilled beyond belief and the exquisite lubrication was enough to push her over the edge. She let out a high-pitched moan and squeezed him with her thighs as she reached her orgasm. Raymond watched Lizzie panting and writhing in pleasure and he kept moving to make it last longer for her. After what felt like a long time, the waves of pleasure died down and Liz shuddered slightly. 

 Raymond was in total bliss as Lizzie gazed up at him with an awestruck expression. He kissed her softly a few times and then looked at her again. Raymond’s ego went sky-high as he adored sweet, beautiful, young Lizzie while she beamed up at him and blushed. He kissed her again and then very gently, slowly slipped out of her. Liz giggled quietly and almost felt aroused again from the sensation. Raymond got comfy beside her, so she turned to face him. 

 “That was amazing…” Liz said. 

 “It _was_.” Raymond agreed wholeheartedly. 

 While the pleasure had been overwhelmingly fantastic, Raymond felt incredibly guilty. He thought about Sam and Lizzie and what might happen in the future. Liz was also lost in thought, but she was extremely glad her first time was with Raymond and she wondered what fun things lie ahead in the future. She looked at Raymond’s serious expression. 

 “Raymond…” She said. 

 “Yes, sweetheart?” He said. 

 “You look so serious. What’s wrong?” She said. 

 Raymond sighed. 

 “Honestly, I feel bad. Your dad trusted me to look after the house, and you, and this is how I repay him…” He said. 

 Liz bit her lip and felt worried. 

 “It’s fine…I’m eighteen and I can have sex if I want to, with whoever I want.” She said defiantly. 

 Raymond almost smiled at her stubbornness. 

 “Besides, he doesn’t have to know.” She added. 

 Raymond raised his eyebrows. Lizzie was more rebellious and naughty than he realized.

 “So what do you think I should do, Lizzie?” He asked, amused. 

 “Nothing! Well, we should definitely do that again, but other than that, nothing.” She said. 

 Raymond was floored. 

 “So, I just pretend nothing happened.” He said skeptically. 

 “Yep. What someone doesn’t know can’t hurt them.” She said. 

 Liz suddenly snuggled up to Raymond and sighed contentedly. She smiled and pressed herself even closer to him. He was astonished by her plan to just act as if nothing ever happened when Sam came back, but he felt her cuddling with him and he couldn’t help thinking it was a reasonable course of action. They were silent for quite a while.

 “Okay, Lizzie.” Raymond finally said. 

 “What.” Liz said. 

 “We can keep our…relationship a secret.” He said. 

 Liz smiled. 

 “Good.” She said, then she kissed him. 

 They were able to sleep, even while the lamp stayed on and daylight beamed in through the window. 

 

**The End**

 


End file.
